


Nuggets for Violet

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson kids band together to try to recreate chicken nuggets for Violet's birthday.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 12





	Nuggets for Violet

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“So Vi’s birthday is coming up soon and I think we should all do something special for her.” Clementine said to the others as they sat around in the music room. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

“Oh, how about she gets to spend the day with Garbage! We can even have them use the basket and look at the stars together!” Willy exclaimed as he beamed with excitement.

“Okay. That’s a good starting point, buddy. Does anyone else have any ideas?” Louis asked.

“Actually, I remember talking to Violet one time and she talked about how if she could rename Ericson, she would call it Texas 2. So what if all of us referred to Ericson as Texas 2 on her birthday?” Clementine said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It sounded like a great idea, and Violet would love it.

“I want to do one more thing for Violet.” Omar said. “ I wanna make her favorite meal: chicken nuggets.”

“Would that be possible?” Prisha asked.

“It’s possible if we can find and do the following things: Find chicken or some sort of plant that mimics the taste. Get acorns to make the flour. Create an oil press to make oil. Lastly, find something to help the breading stick on.” Omar explained.

“We can do that! We just gotta split up the tasks!” Louis said, a smile on his face.

“I can look through the books and see if there’s something that mimics the taste of chicken then go retrieve it with Louis.” Aasim offered.

“Willy and I can make an oil press. I’m always looking for another challenge.” Prisha said as she high-fived Willy.

“A.J. and I can get the acorns.” Clementine offered.

“I’ll help prepare the flour and any other ingredients we might need alongside Omar.” Ruby said, nodding towards Omar.

“Alright, that covers everything. Now we should get back before Vi notices we're gone.” Clementine got up to leave. Thus began the long process of making chicken nuggets. Aasim looked through all sorts of nature books trying to find the right plant. After he had gone through the majority of a huge book on fungus and other edible plants, he finally found it: the chicken mushroom. He quickly jotted down its location in the wild and made his way into the courtyard to find Louis.

“Louis, I got it. Let’s head out!”

Louis nodded as he picked up Chairles and turned towards Clementine, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Be back soon. Okay Aasim, I’m ready.”

It took the two of them a while to find the mushrooms as they had to first check on the traps first. At first it looked like there were no chicken mushrooms to be found. It was starting to get dark and it seemed hopeless until suddenly Louis stumbled upon them.

“Hey, Aasim! Are these it?”

“Yeah! Good job.”

Aasim and Louis high-fived before quickly gathering up as many as they could. When they made their way back into Ericson they headed straight towards the greenhouse to give the mushrooms to Ruby.

“Great job, you two!” Ruby said as she stored the mushrooms away.

“It was nothing.” Aasim said with a little smile on his face.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it.” Louis said with a wink. “I’m gonna check on Willy and Prisha and see how their part is coming along!”

As he made his way towards the picnic table where Prisha and Willy were working, he could see that they had already crafted their first prototype. When he saw the frustration on both of their faces, he decided now might not be the best time to ask them about the oil press. The next day it was time for Clementine and A.J. to gather the acorns. Rosie decided to go with them so the three left together on their hunt for the next ingredient. It was actually a lot of fun finding acorns. They were littered everywhere. A.J. and Clementine made a game out of it, trying to see who could get the most acorns. As they came back through the front gate, Willy was waiting for them.

“They’re back! Do you need any help with the bags?”

“Sure.” Clem said “I need to check on something anyway.”

Willy quickly grabbed the bag and made his way with A.J. across the courtyard, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Suddenly disaster struck as the one person they were trying to avoid found them.

“What do you guys have there? You’re acting weird.” Violet noted.

“Depends. What can you see from here?” Willy asked as he stood frozen with fear.

“Nothing. That’s why I asked.” Violet said with annoyance.

“Then that’s what we have!” A.J. replied.

A few seconds passed with neither party making a move.

“A.J., we’ve been compromised!” Willy cried. “Run for it! Come on, Garbage!” The two boys sprinted through the courtyard while the possum turned and ran the opposite way hissing. Violet sighed. It wasn’t worth the trouble.

The days passed and slowly all the pieces started to come together. By the time it was Violet’s birthday, all the ingredients were gathered, the oil press finished and the acorn flour ground. Part one of Operation Sunrise commenced when all the Ericson crew referred to Ericson as Texas Two. This took Violet by surprise, but the others could tell that the mission was a success as she had a small smile on her face whenever it was mentioned. For the most part it was a normal day. The pelts were tanned, the garden weeded and the hunting for the day done. Before they knew it, it was time for part two of Operation Sunrise. Omar and Ruby began prepping for dinner while Willy manned the oil press. The others stood by doing their final chores before dinner.

“Wait! Someone needs to distract Vi while we make dinner!” Louis exclaimed, turning toward the picnic table. “Prisha, go distract your girlfriend. Then when it’s time I’ll give you the secret signal!”

“What’s the secret signal?”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

Prisha simply nodded and went off to find Violet.

It felt like it was taking forever for the chicken nuggets to get done. All the prep and cooking time added up, but finally it was time and the rest of the kids began to set up the table.

Louis marched over towards the flagpole and leaned against it.

“It is lovely weather we are having!” He shouted in the direction of Prisha and Violet, which caused the two to stop their conversation.

“Come on, there's something I wanna show you.” Prisha said, grabbing violet’s hand as she turned to walk towards the tables.

“Is it just me or is everyone acting really weird today?” Violet asked.

“It's probably because everyone’s calling Ericson Texas Two today.”

“Probably…” Violet said as she made her way to the picnic tables with Prisha.

“Tada!” Everyone cheered as they gestured towards the table.

“What’s going on?” Violet asked, standing before the table.

“We made you chicken nuggets! Everyone pitched in.” Clementine said. “Happy birthday, Vi.”

“Happy birthday, Violet!” Everyone shouted, smiles on each of their faces. Violet’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting this. She had figured everyone calling Ericson Texas Two was her birthday gift, but this too? _Could they have really made chicken nuggets?_

She sat down and the rest followed suit. They all waited anxiously as Violet took the first bite.

“Holy shit, it is chicken nuggets!” She gasped, a small smile brightening her face before she started devouring them. Everyone else looked at each other, smiling and high-fiving. The mission was a success.

Dinner began to die down and everyone was finishing up their meal.

 _All this for me?_ Violet thought as she looked up towards the sky. She smiled. This was the best birthday ever.


End file.
